Broom Closet Confessions
by Missa Michel
Summary: James has locked his two friends in a broom closet overnight hoping that they'll finally confess their love to each other. RLSB SLASH, fluffy. One shot.


**

* * *

**

**A/N:** This fic is slash, specifically Remus/Sirius. If you don't like the idea of a little romance between two fifteen year old boys, don't read it. It's also a one-shot. Now that that's done, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sirius or Remus, JKR does. However, I wish I did... (Remmie in particular!)

* * *

**Broom Closet Confessions**

Remus Lupin was mad. Very mad. He was so mad that he was trying with all his might to kick one of his best friends, James Potter, in the shins. But it wasn't working. This was because he was caught in a full body bind curse, and was being carried through the school corridors by James and Peter. And that only made him madder.  
  
He couldn't even shout, all he could do while under the curse was move his eyes, which was lucky for James, because if he could've moved anything else, there would be nothing left of James but a wad of flesh and bones.  
  
Remus decided it was hopeless to try to resist, though, when James finally spoke up. "Ah, here we are, mate," he said jovially. "Filch's least favorite broom closet. I trust you'll find something to your liking in there."  
  
"And I trust that you won't be able to get out until seven o'clock tomorrow morning," Peter added with a smirk.  
  
Remus' honey-colored eyes widened in shock. What were they doing to him? What had he done to deserve this torture? Sure, he'd not paid James his five galleons back from that one Hogsmeade visit when he'd forgotten his money. And yeah, he'd died Wormtail's hair green for a day a couple weeks ago... But what the heck had he done to warrant them locking him in a broom closet for twelve hours?  
  
Without explanation, James muttered, "_Alohomora_," and unlocked the closet door. A split second later, Peter cast the full body bind into the closet. Remus could've sworn he'd heard a growl coming from the closet... Was there some sort of dangerous beast in there? If he could have, Remus would have whimpered in fear.  
  
Peter then helped James set Remus down inside the closet. Because he could only move his eyes, Remus couldn't see who or what he was sharing the closet with, but he feared the worst.  
  
Finally, once they deemed that Remus looked comfortable enough, James said, "I'm tired of watching the two of you shooting secretive glances at one another, and I'm tired of the both of you complaining to me and Pete how hopeless your love lives are. Pete and I decided that the only way to get the two of you together was to _force_ you to talk to each other, then maybe you'd forsake your annoying ways and be a couple already. Thus, the idea of locking you in a closet all night was born."  
  
"Without your wands, and without any food," Peter added with an evil smile.  
  
Remus wanted to scowl at him. Who the hell was he going to be stuck with all night? He didn't get it. _Probably some girl I hardly know,_ he thought despairingly._ I wish it was Sirius...  
_  
But just out of Remus' sight, another boy sat, caught in the same full body bind spell as Remus, and desperately wanting to pound his best friend James into a pulp. His grey eyes were narrowed in James' direction, and for a moment, he could've sworn he saw James swallow nervously.  
  
"Right then," James finished, a note f apprehension finding its way into his voice. "Just remember to thank me tomorrow morning, when you two have finally worked through this misunderstanding."  
  
Peter muttered the counter-curse, freeing the two boys in the closet from their curses, and slammed the door shut behind him. The other boy saw Remus jump up rapidly to try and reach the door, but just before he reached for the knob, they both heard a voice shout, "_Colloportus_!"  
  
"Damn them!" Remus cursed, slamming his shoulder against the sealed door angrily, even though he doubted it would work. "Those bloody, interfering, low-down dirty, inconsiderate, bastards!"  
  
The door was actually rattling a little on its hinges, but the grey-eyed boy sharing the closet with Remus wasn't paying attention to that. He was staring in shock at the mad boy in front of him. "Remus?" he sputtered.  
  
Remus froze in place, and slowly turned around, as if he was hoping for a miracle, but unsure whether miracles even existed. Apparently, they did. "_Sirius!?_"  
  
Both boys stared at the other, at a loss for words, and both unsure whether words existed to describe their feelings in that moment. Both were still angry, but that emotion was pushed aside an replaced by disbelief, amazement, happiness, relief, shock, fear, and... love. Because James and Peter had been right; Remus and Sirius were in love with each other, and neither wanted to admit it to the other. Apparently, James had thought drastic measures such as locking his two best friends in a broom closet for twelve hours were necessary for bringing them together. Of course, neither the ebony-haired boy nor the tawny-haired one wanted to admit that they appreciated James' efforts whole-heartedly.  
  
"Can you believe that git?" Remus grumbled as he settled in close to Sirius, who he unfortunately couldn't see due to the darkness of the closet.  
  
"No. Well, yes, I can... he is the Prankmaster Extraordinaire, after all," Sirius replied, but after a nasty look from Remus, he added: "But it's still a rotten thing to do and all."  
  
They both sat there for a few minutes in relative silence. "Let me guess, they took your wand, too?" Remus asked.  
  
"Yeah, James isn't one to forget something as crucial as that."  
  
Remus sighed dejectedly, but he couldn't help but think on the reason he was in this mess. Remus had told James about his crush on Sirius two years ago, in third year. Remus had been convinced Sirius would never feel the same way towards him, and had constantly been telling James that. _Telling, yeah right. More like complaining, like he said,_ Remus thought bitterly.  
  
Unknown to Remus, Sirius was thinking along the same lines as him. _I should never have told James,_ he whined to himself (and yes, he does whine to himself!). _That prat is so gonna pay for this_!  
  
"James is going to die tomorrow morning," Remus muttered, as if he had been reading Sirius' mind.  
  
"Yeah... But before we _Avada Kedavra_ him, can we _Crucio_ him a few times, too?" Sirius replied with his trademark mischievous grin.  
  
Remus laughed for the first time in the seeming eternity they had been stuck in the broom closet, and the sound made Sirius' spirits soar. He grinned and blushed, glad for once that the closet was pitch-black.  
  
"Or maybe we can put him under the Imperius Curse and make him jump out the window or something," Remus suggested with a hint of a giggle still in his voice.  
  
"Sounds good, Moony," Sirius laughed.  
  
They spent the next few minutes contemplating revenge on James, but soon enough, this conversation lost its appeal and the two boys were left in silence once again. It was an uncomfortable silence, as all silences are when something needs to be said, but no one wants to be the one to say it.  
  
"Padfoot?"  
  
"Moony?"  
  
The two boys had both spoken at the same time, and both were glad that neither could see the other, for both were blushing profusely.  
  
"Um, what I meant to say was..." Sirius began.  
  
"What?"  
  
Sirius sighed, pretending the stale air in his lungs was fear, and that exhaling would dispel that fear, leaving him with only courage. This technique nearly always worked, but not this time around. _I guess confessing my love to Remus must be harder than pulling even the most monumental of pranks_, he thought dryly.  
  
Finally, Sirius spoke, carefully choosing his words so that they would have the greatest affect. "You know how James said he was trying to get us together by doing this?"  
  
Remus sighed inwardly. Great, Sirius was obviously disgusted by the idea, the way he was walking around eggshells just talking about it. "Yeah, the git."  
  
"Well, I don't know about you, but I... I know I've been bothering James for a while now, they way I've been taking about you non-stop, and how I always ask him whether or not he thinks you'd return my feelings..."  
  
_Feelings? What feelings?_ Remus thought, confused. Then it hit him! "You mean you—have feelings for me?" he asked eagerly.  
  
Sirius blushed again; he could've sworn he'd heard excitement in the tawny- haired boy's voice, and this in turn excited him. "Every good feeling that exists in the world, _every one_, I feel about you. I love you, Remus Lupin..."  
  
Remus was in shock, which seemed to be happening a lot to him lately. "Every good feeling..." he whispered, repeating Sirius' words.  
  
Sirius nodded, and began to elaborate, "Like happiness, joy, passion, elation, love, devotion, acceptance, generosity, and... desire... I feel all these and more just from being around you, Remus. You make my world turn upside down whenever you enter the room. You've turned me into a poet! You have no idea how many poems I've written about you! There must be dozens that just describe the effect of sunlight on your hair and in your eyes..."  
  
Remus was shaking, he felt like crying. This was the one dream he never thought would come true. He'd had more hope that a cure for his lycanthropy would be found than that Sirius Black would fall in love with him.  
  
"Sirius, oh god..." he managed to say, before breaking down into tears of happiness.  
  
Sirius wasn't sure what to do. After all, the tawny-haired boy hadn't even said anything about his own feelings towards Sirius yet. Sirius wasn't sure whether or not Remus returned his feelings, all he knew was that his love was sobbing after he had confessed his feelings towards him. That could be a bad sign, or it could be a good one. Sirius decided to be the optimist that he was, and take it was a good sign.  
  
"Oh, Remmie, it's okay," Sirius said as he took the smaller boy in his arms and hugged him tight. His robes quickly got soaked with Remus' tears, but all that Sirius cared about was that he had his Remus in his arms, and all was right in the world.  
  
Remus soon stopped crying, only to realize that he was being held by Sirius in a gentle embrace. "I'm sorry, I—I lost control there. It's just that I'm so damned _happy_! I love you, too, Sirius. I have since third year!"  
  
Sirius smiled, took the sobbing boy's face in his hands, and slowly wiped away the tears. "Good. And I can't wait to show you all my poems..."  
  
Remus felt soft, supple lips touch his own, and he smiled into the kiss. Despite being locked in a dark closet, he felt the happiest he'd ever been in his life.  
  
After a few minutes of intense snogging, the two boys fell asleep in each others arms, only to be awakened the next morning by a giggling James Potter and a gawking Peter Pettigrew. Sirius and Remus said that they appreciated the help, but told their friends to expect retaliation for locking them in a closet overnight. James and Peter had both laughed it off, though, only to find themselves tarred and feathered week later, courtesy of Hogwarts' newest couple.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N**: Review, please. And no flames, at least not about the pairing. If you flame me for that, I'll just laugh at you.


End file.
